


Kazuichi the boy-wife

by gorgeousfreeman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They resolve it thoug :-), Toxic Relationships, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousfreeman/pseuds/gorgeousfreeman
Summary: Kazuichi and Makoto’s relationship hadn’t been going well at all lately, and a cold lasagna may just be the breaking point.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 6





	Kazuichi the boy-wife

**Author's Note:**

> two people worked together on this we hope it’s good!

Kazuichi Souda says "hey what the hell man i made you lasagna and you didn't come home until 5. a. m. the lasagna was COLD by then and you didn't eat it because youre a BITCH who doesn't eat COLD LASAGNA. AM I THE ONLY ONE STILL TRYING TO MAKE THIS MARRIAGE LAST????"

Makoto looks down at his bandaged abdomen. "I don't KNOW KAZUICHI, Maybe work was a bit ROUGH. Although you wouldn't know because you never BOTHER TO ASK."

Kazuichi Souda, for added affect, shoves a plate of cold lasagna into Makoto Naegi's injured abdomen.  
"SEE THIS?? I MADE THIS FOR YOU. BUT YOU HAD. THE. A U D A C I T Y. TO COME IN HERE AT 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING, COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW ‘OOOHH THE HOUSE IS MESSY' WHEN I LITERALLY CLEANED IT FOR YOU AND ‘OOOHH IM SO HUNGRY WHERES DINNER :-(‘ WHEN I M A D E YOU DINNER AND I TEXTED YOU AT 7PM TO COME HOME AND EAT IT SO IT WOULD BE NICE AND WARM FOR YOU BUT NO!! YOU LEFT ME ON R E A D!!!!" 

Makoto Naegi pushes the plate away, the pressure hurting his injured stomach.  
"I DIDN'T RECIEVE A DAMN TEXT, KAZUICHI. I WAS D Y I N G !" He shouted. "I ALMOST DIE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?!"

Kazuichi looks down at the floor, a tiny tear in the side of his eye.  
He quickly wipes the tear away. No, now is no time to show weakness.  
"THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE!!! THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO LEAVE ME SITTING ALL ALONE IN THIS HOUSE STARING AT A COLD LASAGNA I MADE FOR MY SO-CALLED ‘LOVER' UNTIL 5AM. OH, AND NOT TO M E N T I O N, MAKOTO, YOU HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO OUR WARRIOR CATS ROLEPLAY ON AMINO IN 2 MONTHS. T W O M O N T H S . I CRY AT NIGHT, MAKOTO. IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE.... MAYBE YOU NEVER HAVE!!!"

Makoto stares at his boy-wife, "I'M SORRY OKAY?! I FIND IT H A R D TO R E P L Y TO YOUR R E S P O N S E S!" He lets out a frustrated yell, tears pricking his eyes. "I DO LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! BUT SOMETIMES YOU MAKE IT D I F F U C U L T!" 

Makoto looks around the house for a moment in silence. "Did you forget our child?"

"We. We have a child?" It was like a whole new person just appeared, Kaz was no longer angry. Not even in the slightest. Just confused. 

"YES!" Makoto looks around before his eyes set on a backpack. He limps over to it, unzipping the top and pulling out a little leon kuwata. "See? I can't... *sniff* believe you forgot him."

Pink-haired shameless slut Karen is officially lost. "What the fuck is that."

Makoto looks at Kazuichi. "It's.. our son?"

Kazuichi Souda says "Wh..... I......"

"Did you never realize you were a boy mother?"

Kazuichi's eyes welled with tears. Happy tears? Tears of horror? Who knows! "I... I'm a boy mother....?" His emotions were hard to read right now. Which, is odd for him.

Makoto limps over to the pink-haired boy-wife-mother, holding the little leon kuwata out to him. "Yeah, I thought you had known,."

Mrs. Pink-haired boy-wife-mother gently took the little leon kuwata... "A child..... we have a child....." A realisation hit him. "Oh, OH! I remember him! I was horribly sick for about 5 months before this fucking thing fell out of my hair!" He quickly ran back to his room, and returned holding a small soccer ball. "I remember now! I was walking around with this thing in my hair for months!"

Makoto smiled as his partner remembered. "Yes! We had to take the little leon kuwata to the hospital so he wouldnt die right then and there..."

"Yea..." Kazuichi held the little leon kuwata to his chest. "I can't believe we're a happy and functional family... and I didn't even remember."

Makoto nodded. "The lasagna must've had an effect on you. You weren't yourself...." He paused, "I'm sorry Kazuichi... I'll make sure to respond to our warrior cats roleplay.."

"Sure thing, I love you, Makoto."

Makoto looked at Kazuichi. "I love you too Kazuichi." They shared a long kiss.

the end


End file.
